


heaven knows how much i loved you

by UnSpokenFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnSpokenFandoms/pseuds/UnSpokenFandoms
Summary: Short and fluffy.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Kinoshita Hisashi & Narita Kazuhito, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 25





	heaven knows how much i loved you

**Author's Note:**

> Five For Fighting. Ever heard of him? No? Well, now you have. This is a purely revolved songfic/one-shot of his song "Heaven Knows". And once you've mixed that in with the rare-pair EnnoTana, you get a deal.

* * *

_ They’ve been friends for such a long time, ever since their early high school years, they’ve been at each others’ sides.  _

_ Through the deepest dark nights of heart-to-heart talks, through their bright days of success, and through the mellow evenings of doing nothing but sitting on the porch, hand in hand, and watching the sun dip under the horizon. And once the twinkling stars peppered the sky with their light, a secret kiss under the shade of darkness never failed to blow fireworks inside their minds.  _

_ Even though many disapproved of their relationship, considering both were guys and all, the two were very thankful for their supportive and defending friends.  _

_ Standing up and stretching his limbs, Ennoshita looked over at his partner, asleep on the stairs, and curled into a small ball-like shape. Despite the darkness, he could easily see the outline of the male and, as gingerly as possible, he firmly hooked the sleeping male’s arm around his neck, grabbed Tanaka’s toned waist, and slowly brought him back into his house.  _

_ It was a normal thing like this - Tanaka, his adorable but very energetic boyfriend would drop by at his house whenever his elder sister, Saeko, was going to have another “episode” with their former volleyball coach, Keishin Ukai. Of course Ennoshita let the poor boy in; no way in Hell was he ever going to let his mind be tainted by such activities.  _

_ Thus, becoming a regular evening within the Ennoshita household. Because the host’s parents were normally away for their night time shifts, Ennoshita would often be alone inside the empty, lonesome darkness. That was, until Tanaka started coming over.  _

_ These visits would be twice a week. Three times a week. Up till the point where they would stay up together every day at his house, just staring at the horizon and just accepting each other’s company there._

_ Every evening spent together sent such a blessed feeling inside the sleepy-looking male’s heart. Not many people wanted to approach him because of his “strict” and “sleepy” appearance...but yet, this energetic and very approachable guy took no hesitance to walk up to him all those years ago and proudly declare they were friends.  _

_ Kinoshita and Narita, the now-married duo, snickered back then when Tanaka pointed from across the room and, with the biggest smile Ennoshita had ever seen on a person (he wondered how it all fit on his face), the shaved-headed male announced to the whole volleyball team. _

_ Now, with the very same male that had declared his friendship was lying on his lap in the living room. The only noise emitting from within the house was the Spotify playlist coming from his phone. His eyes suddenly widened as the first few notes of a certain song began playing.  _

_ Reaching across Tanaka's sleeping figure towards the phone, he turned it on, the bright beam of the electronic blasting against his eyes. Groaning inwardly Ennoshita eventually found the light controls and brought it down, all the while turning on the "night light" feature of the gadget. A nostalgic smile graced itself upon his face as he realized what song was playing. "Heaven Knows," a not-so-popular song from a not-so-popular-but-some-of-his-songs-are artist.  _

* * *

_ It was around their final year and after they bid their final, tear-filled farewells to their volleyball team. Everyone was lined in front of each other: first years with the second-years and the three third years. Yamaguchi, now a very happy man with two children, stepped up towards the net; Ennoshita did the same. Both stared at each other and both were trying their very best to hold in their emotions before the title change was over. _

_Ennoshita reached his right hand underneath the net, just as he would do to the captain of the opposite team. A proud and relieved smile never left his face when Yamaguchi accepted it, giving it a firm shake. It wasn't anything symbolic, but Ennoshita knew Yamaguchi's mouth was failing him, just as his own words were failing him. But he knew. That simple handshake took more guts than it was to say an actual speech._

_ Once they went back to their fellow second/third years, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Tanaka, and Nishinoya bowed their bodies at the full 90-degree angle. Without missing a beat, their gratitude rang out inside the volleyball gymnasium.  _

_ Yachi, now the proud mother of Yamaguchi's children, stepped up as the manager of Karasuno's volleyball club. Her eyes were a puffy pink, but nonetheless, her encouraging bright smile filled their hearts with warmth. She bowed first and thanked their seniors for everything; the rest of the volleyball members followed suit.  _

_ Ennoshita couldn't have been more proud of this team. His team. For once, he finally considered himself that, with friends around him, his confidence will never waver.  _

_ Just as he thought the emotional moment couldn't get any more emotional, he felt movement to his right. The spot the wing-spiker was. And this very same wing-spiker was walking towards the doors. Ennoshita's dark eyes widened and almost stepped out of the line when he noticed Tanaka make brief eye contact when he turned his head around as if already knowing what the male was going to say. His lips turned upwards and nodded at Ennoshita, who stayed where he was but had a stinging suspicion.  _

_ Once at the front, Tanaka somehow grabbed his phone by the window pane and began playing a song. The intro started with a piano, but it was soon followed afterward with a beautiful male voice. Ennoshita was still too stunned at this action before he finally realized the music was merely instrumental and that it was  Tanaka  himself that was  singing. _

_**" There's no time to waste** _

_** In this famous goodbye ** _

_** There's Angels landing on the shore ** _

_** So lay down with me ** _

_** Let the river run dry ** _

_** It's Sunday in the six-day war "  ** _

__

_ Tanaka was singing in English, and although many had stated it was his worst subject in school, this song was proving them wrong. It was if Tanaka was hiding his inner-American singer within him. Then, out of nowhere, Tanaka was in front of him, holding his hand. Ennoshita's eyes widened out of shock and embarrassment.  _

__

_** " Smile darling don't be sad ** _

_** Stars are going to shine tonight. "  ** _

__

_ The now-resigned Captain fought a blush from rising on his face, but the small and gentle smile on Tanaka's naturally beautiful face only caused it to redden even more. Although it was merely a song, the way this man who was holding his hands made it feel like he was singing it to  him .  _

__

_** "Tell me where the good men go" ** _

__

_ Another voice was heard from beside him. Ennoshita looked to his side and saw Nishinoya, also singing in this American song, but with a much thicker accent than Tanaka. It was as if he'd only heard this song just recently, but was trying for the best for his friend.  _

__

_ Ennoshita felt the tears resurfacing.  _

__

_** "Before I wash away"  ** _

__

_ Tanaka continued on.  _

_** "Walk me down the old brick road ** _

_** So I can die where I met you"  ** _

__

_ The other two third-years joined along in the song, all smiling towards him. A few tears began escaping his extreme will to not let them fall.  _

__

_** "Hold me like we're going home ** _

_** Turn your tears to rain ** _

_** Bury me beautiful ** _

_** Heaven knows how I loved you. " ** _

__

_ Tanaka reached forward and with his gentle, yet calloused thumb wiped the tears that were streaming down Ennoshita's face. Ennoshita smiled through the tears and pressed his own hand against Tanaka's, savouring the warmth from this man singing to him.  _

__

_** "There's a children's choir in perfect parade ** _

_** Singing like they found the Lord"  ** _

__

_ Across the room, Yachi began singing. Everyone fell silent except for the sniffles and silent sobbing of the players. Her voice was beautiful and her English was perfect, like a Japanese angel. It was no wonder she sang this part of the verse.  _

__

_** "I can't say it they'll let me in ** _

_** But we can dance the way we did ** _

_** High above up the seventh floor"  ** _

__

_ The current Captain politely eased himself toward their manager, singing the next verse. _

__

_** "Smile darling don't be sad ** _

_** Stars are going to shine tonight"  ** _

_ Both smiled at each other, gazing happily into each other's eyes. The two singing to the team like a beautiful duo of nightingale larks.  _

__

_** "Tell me where the good men go ** _

_** Before I wash away ** _

_** Walk me down the old brick road ** _

_** So I can die where I met you"  ** _

__

_ Kage yam a and Hinata tried their best, but it only caused their voices to crack at the second verse, leaving Kageyama a frustrated flushed mess and Hinata a laughing tangerine.  _

_ After seeing how everyone was singing, Ennoshita wiped the tears from his eyes and sang along as well, his voice cracking from his moment, but at this point in his time, he wasn't going to care. Smiling, he took Tanaka's hands and dragged him back to the doors, everyone's eyes laid upon the two. _

__

_** "Hold me like we're going home ** _

_** Turn your tears to rain ** _

_** Bury me beautiful ** _

_** Heaven knows how I loved you ** _

_** And how I loved you"  ** _

__

_ Without another beat, Ennoshita leaned forward, preventing Tanaka from singing the rest of the song as his lips had been captured in his. It was a world of their own. The two didn't care if some of the players or anyone for that matter thought they were weird and disgusting, all they needed was each other and each other's love to be there.  _

* * *

_ Ennoshita smiled at his phone's background. A picture of both him and Tanaka, smiling brightly at each other. Suddenly, a thought sprouted in his _ _ mind. His brows furrowed together as he looked down at his sleeping partner that was causing his legs to lose all the blood in them. However, he knew it was something that has been thought about between them for so long. _

_ If he were ever to say to the world he loved this man, Ennoshita needed to do something._

_ Without another moment, Ennoshita grabbed the couch pillow from Tanaka's hugging vice grip, propped it under his boyfriend's head, and once he'd supported his neck and all, Ennoshita dialed a quick number to his seniors.  _

_ It took a while for the person to be dialed to pick up. The dark-haired male wanted to kick himself since it was so early in the morning, but Ennoshita needed to make this plan work before he could give up on it.  _

__ _ Finally, on his last try, someone did pick up the phone. However, they were pretty tired and their voice broke a couple of times just by greeting him. _ __

_ "Ennoshita? Do you know what time it is?" _

_ "Yes, yes, I know. But, do you mind doing me a favour for a minute?"_ __

_ A slight pause. Then a yawn. _

_A few seconds later, another voice joined the other one. "Kinoshita and Narita here, what's going on Enno?" _

__ _ Ennoshita bit his lip and darted his eyes towards the sleeping male. He sighed and returned his focus back to the call. "Okay. I need your help. You see-" _

* * *

_** " Father hear your Son  ** _

_** Do the good die young "  ** _

__

_ Ennoshita sang quietly to himself as he swiped through his social media while walking hand and hand with Tanaka in the shopping mall.  
_

_ Tanaka smirked and sang along as well, except louder where people stared at the couple as they walked by.  _

__

_** " Did I raise you up, raise you up ** _

_** Make you Proud? " ** _

_**** _

_** " Let the sun go out ** _

_** Tear the bridges down " ** _

_ The other half of the relationship laughed and sang loudly as well, joining his boyfriend in this silliness of his. _

__

_** " I'm on my way, on my way ** _

_** I'm going home ** _

_** Home"  ** _

__

_ Tanaka gripped onto Ennoshita's hand tighter, spun him like a female-counterpart of a dance, then dipped him right in the middle of the growing crowd surrounding them. Ennoshita rolled his eyes as this dork leaned down and rubbed their noses together.  _

__

* * *

_** "Tell me where the good men go ** _

_** Before I wash away ** _

_** Walk me down the old brick road ** _

_** So I can die where I met you" ** _

__

_ Tanaka sang inside the car in the passenger seat, completely unaware of the event that was to come. Although he was completely relaxed and carefree genuinely, Ennoshita tried his best to look as conspicuous with the same energy his boyfriend had, as much as possible. _

_ However, the male beside him wasn't an idiot when it came to these types of  _ _ things. _

_ Raising an eyebrow, he was about to question what was wrong with him when Ennoshita made a deep breath and stopped in front of a fairly large park._ __

_ Tanaka was even more suspicious now. First of all, this boy had been very firm with going on an evening stroll through the park, and secondly, Ennoshita wasn't the type of person to do that sort of thing. _

_ He was much to dedicated to his early-wake-up routine to do such things. However, after seeing the determined look shining through the dark irises of his eyes, Tanaka couldn't bring his heart to deny the request.  _

_** "Hold me like we're going home ** _

_** Turn your tears to rain ** _

_** Bury me beautiful ** _

_** Heaven knows how I loved you" ** _

__

_ Because he was so deep in his thoughts, Tanaka didn't notice Ennoshita had gone out of the car and was waiting for him underneath the lamplight. Quickly, he unbuckled himself from the straps and made powerful strides over to him, quirking a lip upwards at this cliche date night._ __

_ "So, what's the big deal, Chika?" Tanaka poked Ennoshita's nickname at the male. However, instead of getting the usual snarky remark back, the male was faced with eerie silence and a weighing down atmosphere.  "Chika? Chikara, are you alright?"_ __

_ Without responding, Ennoshita slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. Tanaka's eyes grew wider than the average human's and his mouth went agape in shock. Ennoshita chuckled softly and opened the box, singing quietly.  _

_** "Tell me where the good men go ** _

_** Before I wash away ** _

_** Walk me down the old brick road**_

_** So I can die where I met you" ** _

_ Mustering all the courage he could, Ennoshita smiled tearfully once again at his lover; Tanaka couldn't deny the fact that Ennoshita looked three times as attractive under the dark night sky and the single nightlamp, not to mention that he was bent down on one knee and was offering the piece of jewelry.  _

_ "Ryuunosuke Tanaka, I, Chikara Ennoshita, ask your hand in marriage."_ __

_ Tanaka laughed and wiped his tears that were forcefully streaming down his face. "Always so formal, what the hell."  _

_ Ennoshita laughed and, using his head, pointed down at the box with the ring inside it. The male being proposed to lost all strength in his legs and collapsed in front of his lover, wrapping his weak arms around his neck, all the while chanting 'yes'.  _

* * *

_** "Hold me like we're going home" ** _

__

_ Tanaka held the microphone close to his lips as he stood at the front of the post-wedding party. He smiled at his now-husband, Ennoshita, and admired the gorgeous voice he had grown accustomed to love ever since the moment he laid eyes on him. _

_** "Turn your tears to rain" ** _

__

_ The white tuxedo counter-part to Tanaka's black tuxedo knew his husband was staring at him, but he was used to it. Now, and until death did them part, he was stuck with this goofy yet handsome man Ennoshita was proud to call "husband" ._

__

_** "Bury me beautiful" ** _

_ Tanaka grabbed Ennoshita's wrist that wasn't holding the microphone, spun him around, and dipped his past his waist like the time they went to the mall together. _

_** "Heaven knows how I loved you" ** _

__

_ Ennoshita laughed as he sang his final verse. Both shared their second most passionate kiss of that evening, just satisfied with each others' presence just like before. But now, they were finally one. And that was all that mattered in their little world. _

__

* * *

__ _ ** "Heaven knows..." ** _


End file.
